The First Time
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: ever wondered how a certain azure eyed young man and a raven haired girl spend their time when Sakura and Syaoran are stuck in the elevator? ET...COMPLETE ....I guess you could call it a ONESHOT....PLZ R & R! PLZ!


"May-be it's broken down. I'll go and get some help," said a dark-haired young man as he turned away. The amethyst-eyed girl, her face contorted with worry, said, "Yes. Please do."

Eriol pretended to get help, but, the truth was that the real reason Sakura and Syaoran were stuck in the elevator was due to him. It was a stupid kind of test for them. Eriol grinned at himself. It would be really amusing to see the genki cherry blossom and the little wolf's face when they would understand who is behind these attacks. But right now, he would have to go back and make up some story to tell that Daidouji girl.

The truth was he had never spoken to Sakura's best friend before since he believed that she lived in her own world. He knew the only thing that would make Tomoyo really notice anything was if it is, in anyway, related to Sakura. He found Tomoyo to be very wise, thoughtful and at times, pretty as well. He knew she could be annoyingly mischievous at times. She would frequently prod Li in the right direction by heavily hinting his feeling to Sakura, but, his cute little descendant only went red and the cherry blossom, being the baka she was, would only look confused. Tomoyo was like him. Yeah, _Just Like Him._ For some weird reason, Eriol always preferred being with Tomoyo. Even if they never really spoke to each other.

_I look straight up at the never-ending blue sky_

_I inhale the passing breeze and run (down) the hill_

_While glaring at your unusually serious expression from afar_

_Why is this? Without a reason, I become completely obstinate_

Eriol returned to find Tomoyo anxiously waiting for him. She turned around when she heard him approaching. He tried to keep a serious face as he told her, "It will take quite some. Say two-four hours for the repairs. I am so sorry." Tomoyo's lip trembled as she thought of her beloved Sakura-Chan sitting inside the dark elevator, probably starving to death. Meanwhile, Eriol decided to have some fun. All these little tests made him feel weary at times. After all, even a magician needs a break! He knew Tomoyo was dead worried about the two of them and so, he decided to take her somewhere along with him. And so, he asked her, "How about the two of us go to an amusement park?"

Tomoyo's POV

Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief. _Here, their friends are in severe distress and this guy_ _wants to have fun?_ She thought. _He really is a cold, heartless person_. Eriol's smile faded when he saw Tomoyo's face. "Look, I can't bear to see you like that, that's why," he said, quickly. "Oh!" said Tomoyo as her face lit up with a smile_. The cerulean blue-eyed_ _boy was such a gentleman!_ She thought as she surveyed him. He looked at her questioningly and Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "On one condition, though,"said Tomoyo. "What's that?" asked Eriol. "We'll be back soon so that Sakura-Chan and Syaoran-kun won't worry." "Of course. You have my word, Daidouji-san,"came the reply.

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl -- even today, I give a side-glance check..._

_Without realizing it, for some reason I fall into her pace._

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment -- this uneasiness that something is beginning_

_Because I have ideals that I won't give up no matter what_

_I won't lose to anyone_

"So, where are we going?"Asked Tomoyo, walking next to Eriol, who seemed to looking everywhere else, except at her. He didn't know why, but he felt terribly afraid to gaze into those big blue eyes_. Its as though she can see right through me…..right into my_ _soul…….._he thought as Tomoyo gave an impatient click with her tongue and looked at Eriol, with her hands on her hips. "Hiiragizawa-san, are you there?" asked Tomoyo, raising her eyebrow. "Yeah…..How about we check out that one," he said, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach. "She's out of bounds," he whispered firmly to himself. "My little decendant would slaughter me even if I held her hand." "Did you say something, Hiiragizawa-kun?" asked Tomoyo, looking up from the picture-illustrated map of the Theme Park. "No, no," he said, quickly.

"So, what do you want to do next?" asked Eriol as he helped Tomoyo get down from the merry-go-round. "I don't know……COTTON CANDY!" she shrieked as she saw a vendor. All the people around her sweat dropped and Eriol looked perplexed as well. He calmly pushed his glasses up and told the vendor, "Two, please." "No, no, Hiiragizawa-san. I've got money-"she began but Eriol interrupted, "No, Daidouji-san, my treat." She knew it was useless arguing with him. But she could confuse him, no less. "On one condition, though," she said, grinning. "And what may that be?" asked Eriol, smiling. "You have to call me Tomoyo or Tomoyo-Chan and not Daidouji-san. All my friends do," she said simply. Eriol stared at her. "Alright, then, Tomoyo. And you may call me Eriol," he said, grinning back. "So, we're firm friends, now," she said smiling. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Tell you what, lets check that cool car-ride- thingy out!" she said, exclaiming with delight. Eriol smiled. This was certainly different side of the cam cording girl, who was generally polite and well-mannered. They were never really close to each other as he was so caught up with the clow-cards business. But now things were slowly changing...

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl -- I can't just stand here quietly_

_Around the corner, when it seems like something is about to happen, I break into a run._

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment -- an uneasiness like that seen in a dream_

_I can't have this anxiety everyday, I stare straight ahead_

_I won't lose to her_

"Hey, wait a second….wasn't his song meant for my little descendant….?" Shaking his head, he raced after her as the two of them hurriedly got in and braced themselves for the terrific ride. Tomoyo screamed her lungs out, her hair flying everywhere. It brushed against Eriols face and Eriol breathed in the heady scent deeply. It reminded him of lavender lilies that had just bloomed, the fresh morning dew still dripping from their petals. Her hair felt like the soft daffodils on a bright march morning. He promptly distanced himself from her, afraid of his thoughts. Tomoyo felt really dizzy and so, they stopped at a refreshment stall for some cool lemonade. Tomoyo was really happy and Eriol enjoyed watching her delight, glad that she had finally taken her mind off Sakura's plight. "That reminds me," he muttered. "I better check on them." Excusing himself, he got up and decided to head towards a clump of trees. Little did he know that a certain dark-haired maiden was following him.

"I don't believe this….." she said, softly. Eriol turned away from her, promptly. "So, you really want to say that you are Clow-Reed's reincarnation?" she said, dazed. "Yes, I am. And I'm not doing this for hurting Sakura. There are just a few hardships she has to endure so that I can rest assured that she is the true card mistress and no one else," he replied. His glasses were flashing; Tomoyo couldn't see his eyes. "Don't worry, Eriol-kun. I'll keep your secret safe. If it's for Sakura-Chan's benefit, I know I can hold my silence." Eriol looked at her, gratefulness shining in his eyes. He was sure that his plan would be foiled now that Tomoyo had discovered the truth about him. He knew that the Daidouji girl would never break her word. But he suddenly stopped thinking when Tomoyo started giggling. He looked confused, but his doubts were cleared when Tomoyo said, "So you mean to say this is _your_ attempt to make Syaoran-kun tell Sakura-Chan about his true feelings?" "Yeah," said Eriol, grinning at her. "Wow, I never thought anyone else would be thinking along the same lines as me!!" she exclaimed, her eyes all starry and bright, her hands clasped together. "Let's start a Sakura and Syaoran club!! OMG, they're so kawaii!!!" she yelled. Eriol sweat dropped. He knew Tomoyo and her crazy ideas. But he couldn't help grinning evilly along with her as the two of them made up horrible plans to get the cherry blossom and the little wolf together.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Eriol and Tomoyo together as they plummeted down from a great height. (A/N: I don't know what that ride is called but it's very cool…u sit at da top in a lil' box with a seat belt and all and u scream ur lungs out when u cum rushing down…..it's like a vertical rollercoaster.) Tomoyo's pink dress was flapping in the wind and Eriol's glasses were askew. When they got off, between pants for breath, Eriol couldn't help saying, "little teddy bears, eh? Not very grown-up if you ask me." Tomoyo went red. She stared at Eriol who started laughing helplessly. He had to lean against a bench to help him stand. Tomoyo stared at him and just realized, _Hey, I've never seen Eriol laugh before. He looks so………handsome…….. _

Eriol composed himself and stared at Tomoyo, who was still lost in her thoughts. He snapped her out of her reverie by saying, "I apologize, Tomoyo-Sama. It was very rude of me to say that. Please, forgive me." His face was all serious and grown-up like. Tomoyo couldn't help smile. But she had to pay him back for saying that stuff about her underwear. "Oh no, Eriol-kun. There is no forgiveness in my world when you stay stuff like that to me in public," she said, her eyes glinting but Eriol was relieved to see a smile on her face. She started walking towards him,

And Eriol backed away quickly, with a low cry of "No, Tomoyo-Chan!"

Tomoyo grinned and ran after him. They raced through the crowd, both laughing and Eriol who still pretended to be terribly "afraid" and apologizing frequently. The 10-year olds came to a halt as they reached a park. But Tomoyo wanted to catch Eriol and so she gave an unexpected lunge at him. Caught unawares, Eriol fell down with Tomoyo on top of him.

And they stared at each other. Tomoyo on top of Eriol was a sight nobody wanted to miss and people in the park were pointing and a few girls were giggling. Their lips were so close that one wrong move would result in you-know-what. Eriol's heart was pounding. He could see Tomoyo's cheeks go from pale to ruby-red as she struggled to get up. His arms were around her delicate waist in order to break their fall. And her arms were on his chest. Eriol pulled himself away from those mesmerizing eyes as he stood up and helped her up. Tomoyo, still red said, "I am so sorry." "Daijobu desu yo. Don't worry," he said, not looking at her. The truth was that he was trying to hide his face, which was a beetroot red.

_I chase after orange clouds in such a hurry_

_With all I strength I trip over something and fall over in a showy manner_

_Because I've never had a connection or anything related to that person_

_I kick off the asphalt, hurrying on the way home_

But Tomoyo thought he was annoyed and affronted. So, she said, "shouldn't we return to that hotel? Sakura-Chan and Syaoran-kun might be worrying." "No, it's not time yet," he said, glancing at his wrist watch. "You want to go for a quick bite?" he asked her, finally looking up to her. She nodded. She sat down at a table while Eriol had gone to get their burgers. He returned with chocolate shakes as well. "I hope you are having a good time, Tomoyo," said Eriol. "Yes…….though I can't help worrying about Sakura-Chan. Do you really have to be so harsh?" she asked him, her eyes full of odd emotions. "You do care **_so_** much about her, don't you?" asked Eriol, surveying her with a dejected face. "What? No…"she began but Eriol interrupted, "look Daidouji-chan, she has Li. Its destiny." "I know, Hiiragizawa-kun. Seeing her happy is all I desire. I f she loves Li, I know I don't want anything else. I know," she said, gazing longingly out of the window. "Daidouji-chan, I'm sure you'll find the perfect person for you. Someday," said Eriol, smiling in a kind manner. Tomoyo smiled back. She couldn't help falling under his spell. Her heart fluttered a little as she watched him eat. His eyes were closed as though relishing the fine taste of American junk food. She had never really been this close to the dark sinister Hiiragizawa-kun and she certainly was enjoying it.

_Hey…wait a sec….did I just say I enjoy being with him….???? No ways….I mean we do_ _share the same tastes…….._she thought as he was telling her about the way Li blushed when Sakura unexpectedly popped up. "And his face was shining like a beacon. Really Tomoyo, you should have been there….it would have been a good clip for your Sakura-Syaoran video diaries," he said, laughing his head off. He stopped when he saw Tomoyo's face, which was all dreamy and thoughtful. "Something bothering you, Tomoyo-Chan?" he said, looking concerned. "Huh? Oh no……" she said, blushing. Eriol looked perplexed but he decided not to probe more into the matter, as that was the mark of a true gentleman. _At least not at the moment……._

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!" was the scream that echoed as Eriol and Tomoyo stood in the long queue to get their tickets to enter the Scary House. Eriol looked almost bored but Tomoyo was excitedly gazing at the entrance. And just then, she spotted two familiar faces. Wait, not two-around six. There was Chiharu with Yamazaki and Rika with Mr. Terada, who was their teacher. Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika were accompanied by Naoko, who seemed to be with another friend, some guy name Junya. And they were surveying Tomoyo and Eriol with great interest. They waved to them, "Hiiragizawa-kun! Tomoyo-Chan!! Over here!" Tomoyo and Eriol turned. Eriol was slightly surprised to see their classmates. "Hello, Mihara-san. How are you doing Yamazaki?" said Eriol, politely smiling at everyone. "Wow, I had no idea that the two of you are going out," said Naoko, giggling. Tomoyo went red while Eriol said hastily, "No, no. we're just here as friends." "Ya, whatever," said Naoko, rolling her eyes. They got their tickets and decided to enter the House.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked ahead and gradually lost the others. Eriol gave a lurch and turned pale as he saw a mummy dragging itself across the path. He turned around to see Tomoyo, who was laughing. Eriol looked offended and tried to act as thought he was just pretending so that the authorities of the place don't feel disappointed. But Tomoyo could see right through him. She said, grinning, "Don't tell me the great mage is afraid of a guy wrapped in cheap toilet paper?" Eriol said, "of course not. I was just play-acting." Tomoyo nodded, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yes. Obviously." But even she had to shriek when she saw a terrible specter floating across the room, groaning and moaning. Terribly afraid, she caught Eriol's hand tightly. Eriol stared at his hand which was now tightly clamped in hers. And all of a sudden, he felt at peace. It was amazing how this simple act of Tomoyo's could make all the tension and worries about the clow-cards that was constricted inside him all these days, vanish in an instant. He didn't know why, but, he was enchanted by her presence. To him, this was a foreign feeling as he believed that the reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer isn't supposed to fall in love. Tomoyo turned to him, looking sheepish and said, "I guess we're even now!"

But further, they were separated from each other due to a certain dark-haired young man and his auburn-haired girlfriend. (A/N: any guesses people?) They were responsible for crashing into the duo and at that moment, the lights went off. Apparently, it was due to a slight mishap which involved a powerful midnight-blue panther and a large winged Lion, fighting over sweets. (A/N: you've got to know this one) for an hour, they helplessly wandered in the dark. (A/N: Eriol couldn't find his sun-key.) Tomoyo groped anxiously in the dark to find Eriol. Tired, almost not expecting a reply she called, "Eriol-kun? Where are you?" "Over here!" he called, a relieved note in his voice. She stumbled in his direction and unfortunately, for the second time, in a day, fell on top of him. A shocked Eriol caught her in time. Tomoyo looked up to see him, staring at her, his eyes swimming with odd emotions. Azure orbs pinned amethyst. Tomoyo's breath was caught in her throat as she tried to speak, but no sound came out. Somehow, she never noticed him, but Eriol gave her an odd feeling that even Sakura could never manage to give. She felt _different with him. I know why I feel like this….as it's my first time………_it was as though he was going to kiss her. But an inner voice urged him; _she doesn't like you……._ He reluctantly pulled himself away from her.

Neither of them spoke as the two of them made their way to their exit. Once outside the House, the uncomfortable silence prevailed until Tomoyo spotted the giant wheel. The incident completely forgotten, she stared at Eriol beseechingly. Eriol shook his head but Tomoyo's eyes made his heart melt and so, soon enough, the two of them were sitting in the giant wheel, watching the sunset. Tomoyo had got her video camera out and was taking great shots of the park and she suddenly focused it on Eriol, who looked most annoyed. Tomoyo said softly, "the camera says you are very photogenic, Eriol-kun. I think it says it likes you." Eriol grinned and replied, "Tell the video camera that I like it as well. And everything about it………..not just the eyes and the smile or the hair, but everything………" Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat. She stared at Eriol, amazed, who was laughing and pulling her into a hug. Tomoyo smiled and felt a warm feeling envelope her as he said the same words she had thought, "I think this feeling is defined as 'love'…..I don't know 'cause it's my first time……"

When they had finally retuned, they found Sakura and Syaoran waiting for them. "Where were you all this time? We got out of that damned thing a long time ago!" exclaimed Syaoran, angry on seeing Tomoyo with that Hiiragizawa nut. Eriol turned to Tomoyo with a grin, who grinned back as the two of them said together, "Long story……."


End file.
